


What He Needs

by Stormfrost



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s), Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfrost/pseuds/Stormfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at this part! Ok Rick realizes the darkness in him and reminiscences about his past and how he got to this place. However he wants to be with someone who accepts him as he is now. Of course how he goes about getting there is maybe questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken this thing down like 3 times because I also suck with posting! So lets hope a 3rd time is a charm!!!! I was kinda inspired by the 2 previous episodes, however it put me in a dark place. 
> 
> This is not a Richonne fic! I know I tagged it as such but I do acknowledge their moment so I felt I should. Please don't hate me as a love Michonne and this not a hate on her because she is awesome, so how could I !?!  
> This is totally RICKYL! 
> 
> I totally ripped on a pic I saw with the a quote that I love. I kinda changed it to make it fit with this story!!!
> 
> Of course this is completely unbeta, please leave kudos and comments, helpful criticism is appreciated as it helps me get better.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters to the Walking Dead, because if I did, RICKYL would have happened first season!

 

Anger coursed through Daryl fed by the white, hot rush of adrenalin that had not worn off since they had found Carol and Maggie in that labyrinth of bloody bodies and walkers. A testament to the hell the two women had gone through in less than a few hours since their abduction. Gore and recent blood smeared the walls as a mockery of an abstract macabre mural, one that would have been appreciated in another life and hailed as a triumphant representation of a tortured soul. However in the here and now, it was nothing but the cold hard truth that this was the world they now lived in. Kill and survive or die and walk. Daryl had watched as Rick place his gun to the man’s head and executed him. He watched as the blood covered Rick, bathing him as in some ancient tribal ritual, that would separate him further from the rest of them and elevate him to godhood. In that moment, with the very air tainted with the smell of death and Rick’s eyes almost manic in the steel resolution of his purpose, Daryl’s puppy dog crush for his leader turned into ardent desire.

Daryl’s world had always encompassed pain, betrayal, and loss. So he learned at an early age, never to want or need anything or anyone. These people, his family had shown him there could be hope and daresay even love in the nightmare of their new lives. But he knew that would never apply for him. He had become content to watch the others find love and hope in each other and in Alexandria. He promised himself to watch over them to ensure they would continue. He would be their guardian, sacrificing his life to ensure their safety. Never would Daryl ask for more, he didn’t believe he was worth it. Years of constant physical and psychological abuse had already laid its claim upon him.

Daryl remembered the morning he along with everyone else saw Rick and Michonne scurrying to put on clothes. The embarrassment of having been caught in post coital bliss, ended abruptly by the appearance of their escaped prisoner, Jesus. Michonne had tried to speak to him later but he had no words for her. She had known his feelings for their leader. During the long days and nights they had spent on the road fruitlessly searching for the governor. In a moment of camaraderie, or was it weakness? He had slipped. It had not been a declaration of love, just a small smile that had tugged at his lips when she had teased him about touching Rick’s stomach for good luck on their run that day. He remembered that moment and his mask was gone allowing for a brief flash of longing to pass across his features. As quick as he was to regain his composure she had seen. She had only said, “Oh”. There had been no follow up questions or further teasing that night, or since. Daryl’s respect for her had grown from that night forward. He thought she understood and maybe she did. She was not the type of woman to throw herself at every man that came her way. She had respected his feelings. It wasn’t really fair to blame her for his cowardice, or to consider it a betrayal, but that was still how it felt.

Now back in Alexandria with everyone mired in their own thoughts, unable to look each other in the eyes, except for Tara and Heath who left immediately after the massacre, and yeah Daryl calls it like he sees it, it was a massacre, he sat on the white porch, staining it with blood. Blood from another human being who wanted to harm Carl, Judith, the rest of his family, he didn’t feel remorse, or sorrow over the lives he had taken. Daryl was feeling a darkness growing in him a primal hunger that he needed to slack and Rick was the source and relief.

Power was seductive and Rick has always known there was no greater power than holding the life of another in your hands. The thrill of making the decision if a person continued to live simply by your will alone was perverse. He has never held this much power that this new world has afforded him in his previous life. He felt the others surrounding him as he took that man’s life, knowing they would never question him, but submitted to his authority. He smelled their fear as any alpha predator would, knowing when it was over, he would not be questioned. His decisions, his words, his actions were laws to be obeyed.

On the way back to Alexandria, no one spoke, eyes stayed averted from him as if he was no longer one of them. Many times Rick had been in this place since the world had fallen into chaos. In the beginning he tried to be a beacon for the light, to make the morally right decision. Every time he did, someone he loved had paid that price, Lori, his beautiful wife, Dale, Hershel, Beth, Bob, Tyrese, even Carol and Carl to some extinct. Of course there were the ones that deserved to be killed. The Governor, though it was not his hand that finally took his worthless life, Tomas, Joe, Gareth, and Shane.

Regret for Shane had kept Rick awake many nights. Shane his friend, his brother, Rick had loved Shane more than Lori, at one point in his life. Their history, their bond was not supposed to break. Shane had allowed the mistress of jealousy and spite to consume him, and for what? A fucked up tortured vision of a future in his place with Lori at his feet like some simpering courtesan, instead of by Rick’s side as his equal. Rick mourned the loss of Shane silently, and honored his friend by becoming what he needed to be. A strong, determined, leader focused on what must be done and broking no challenges to his authority. However, Shane was right no one should stand alone.

Jessie reminded Rick of Lori. She was that brightness, the glimmer of the past in this world that foolishly called to the flicker of innocence that was still within him. But it was snuffed out by the bleak cold realization that the past is just a reminder of what was lost. Michonne understood the present she was a warrior, however he had not found a kindred spirit in her. Rick knew she would continue to share his bed if desired, but it would only be for mutual physical comfort. No matter what Michonne was not prey. She would never accept the darkness in Rick’s soul, nor would she stay with him out of misplaced loyalty and allow it to consume her. She was not what he needed nor was he what Michonne wanted from this world.

Upon arrival back at Alexandria, their eyes finally met, and Rick read everything in those beautiful earth kissed shades of mahogany. Compassion, comfort, even desire was still there, of which Rick was somewhat gladden to see. But they quickly gave way to concern and disappointment at what she did not find. With a small nod of understanding and a feather light touch to his cheek, had he not have seen her hand move he would not have known she had touched him. Michonne walked away, as she had so briefly entered, like a ripple on still water.

Days of planning with Jesus and the others had taken its toll on Daryl. The anxiousness was becoming palatable to Daryl. He felt caged and now that he had gotten his bike back, he needed to leave before his aggression became uncontrollable. Obviously the sentiment was shared as Rick cornered him in Aaron’s garage and told him to get his things as they were going on a run. Rick’s snap command and his hostile refusal seemed to charge the humid air with black static. Rick’s quick appraisal of Daryl’s posture left no doubt of his meaning. All well and good as Rick wasn’t in the mood to play nice and didn’t even offer another comment as he left, with the clanking of metal tools hitting the garage door as Daryl cursed Rick’s retreating back.

They had been driving for what felt like hours before finding a small gas station set back from the road. This station was one of the pit stops Aaron had shown Daryl when they had first started recruiting together. Not much there except for emergency gear stored for over night stays when it was too dark to get back to Alexandria. Why they were stopping here, Daryl had no idea. It had been recently resupplied by Tara and Heath on their run after they had left the main group, as was custom. Rick’s stoic appearance and lack of conversation during the drive offered no assistance in figuring out why they were there, as the man’s jaw was set as if chiseled in granite. Watching Rick exit the SUV, Daryl just grunted and followed after slamming the door to emphasize how much he didn’t want to be there. Rick’s body language didn’t even acknowledge his acting out, as he continued into the station. Pissed off by Rick’s attitude, Daryl was completely startled when Rick’s grabbed his arm and yanked him into the darkness before slamming the station door closed. Hearing more than seeing Rick, Daryl listened for his footsteps as he attempted to see into the shadows before a low light from the lantern illuminated the room.

“Your gonna wanna explain yourself real quick, Grimes, because I’m not in the mood for any bullshit, least of all from you”, Daryl spat the last bit out as he watched Rick slowly walk towards him. “Rick…Rick you hearing me, What the hell is…”,

Was all he was able to get out before Rick was literally on him slamming him into the dirty floor and smashing his mouth against his with such force that Daryl’s head hit the floor with a loud thud. Dazed and momentarily stunned Daryl laid there as Rick’s mouth pried his open and he felt wet heat searching his mouth, exploring it, marking it until he felt like he was being devoured. Pulling back Rick licked the bottom of Daryl’s lip before breaking the kiss and staring down at him. Storm colored eyes, with pupils dilated with pure lust fixated on Daryl with such intensity that he wasn’t sure if this was Rick or the devil himself. Whatever it was, Rick or the devil, he saw what he needed to see mirrored back in Daryl’s eyes.

With a small smirk, Rick attacked Daryl’s neck. Open mouthed kisses licked and nipped his way along his jaw. Daryl could feel himself becoming hard as he felt Rick latching onto his neck sucking and biting as he moved downward to settle in the groove between his neck and collarbone. Daryl tried to arch up and push Rick off, but he was pinned to the floor by Rick’s body. Panting trying to get air into his lungs, Daryl tried to get his left hand free to get more leverage to throw Rick off, but sensing his intent, Rick snatched both of his hands forcing his arms above his head. Frowning down at Daryl Rick adjusted his body to straddle Daryl’s hips while forcing Daryl’s arms with his weight to stretch higher above his head, firmly holding Daryl in that position. As he leaned in to claim Daryl’s mouth again, Rick hissed involuntarily, breaking the kiss glaring at his blood staining Daryl’s lips.

Ok. If that is how he wants to play it, Rick quickly thought before slamming his mouth down hard against Daryl’s mouth. Forcing his mouth open, Rick lapped at Daryl’s tongue, sucking on it until he felt a moan attempting to escape before he greedily swallowed it. Rick continued his assault on Daryl’s mouth, until he felt Daryl’s body become plaint underneath him as his eyes fluttered quickly beneath hooded lids. Shifting slightly to lean further into Daryl’s warmth, Rick braced more of his weight on his forearm to keep Daryl’s hands immobile which allowed him to snake his free hand in between them until he came to top of Daryl’s pants. So worn and frayed, Rick mused, as he gently bit into Daryl’s lobe, inhaling sweat and musk. Rick literally growled in Daryl’s ear when he wrapped his hand tightly around Daryl’s cock. He was so hard, Rick had no doubts that Daryl wanted it despite his squirming beneath him. Daryl’s cock felt like a hot steel brand in his hand, he could feel every vein jutting forth. He almost dislodged Rick when he felt his hand on him, but Rick just countered by thrusting his hips harder, keeping Daryl’s back pinned against the floor.

Squeezing him tightly in his fist, Rick teasingly purred _“Open your eyes”._

Daryl merely whimpered and kept his eyes tightly closed. Slowly the friction started to increase as Rick used Daryl’s precum to slick his hand, making the movements smooth and steady. Again Rick asked Daryl to open his eyes as he continued to alternate between nipping gently at Daryl’s lips, and kisses that bruised whenever Rick’s mouth landed on exposed skin. Rick can’t figure out which is fueling his lust at that moment, the power of forcing Daryl to lose control or the heat and delicious friction of Daryl’s body rubbing against him. All he knew was Daryl’s body against his felt like a furnace and he needed him to open his eyes. Rick hungered to see wanton desire reflected back at him from Daryl. He was drowning in his need and goddamn it! Daryl had to give in. Speeding up his movement on Daryl’s cock, Rick could feel Daryl was about to about to cum, he needed him to show him now.

_“Open your eyes Darlin”,_ Rick whispered against Daryl’s swollen lips. _“Show me you love me”._

That soft plea was all it took for Daryl’s eyes to shoot open and lose himself in Rick’s gaze as he came for Rick. The promise of sweet release fulfilled as his body became rigid in Rick’s arms, as streams of cum shot between their bodies milked by the increasing pressure of Rick’s hand. Uncontrolled tremors continually shook through Daryl, though his eyes never left Ricks. The brush of Rick’s fingers over the head of his over sensitive cock, garnered a sudden moan from Daryl causing him to briefly close his eyes. Laying there willing his heart rate to return to normal. Daryl tries to process what has happened. It was good, damn good, but he is not Lori, Jessie, nor Michoone, He will not suffer through the pain of losing Rick once he figures out he is not what he wants.

Rick studies Daryl. He watches as his breathing returns to normal. He knows now whom he needs. Making his decision, Rick releases his forearm from against Daryl’s wrists, slightly tensing waiting for the other’s reaction. Rick can’t say he is surprised when Daryl grabs him and pushes him off. However having their positions reversed so quickly, with Daryl being on top, was not expected.

_“You playing with me Rick like you played with her”_

_“You think I played with her”_

_“You know damn well you did”_

Rick isn’t too sure about that, maybe he did but it didn’t change anything. Daryl was what he needed. He saw the darkness in Rick and he approved. He was his equal, his partner. Shaking his head and meeting Daryl's anger glare,

**_“All I know is I need you standing beside me, as my friend, my brother and .....as my lover”._ **

Watching Rick’s brilliant blue eyes as he spoke Daryl is rocked to his core because he knew Rick spoke the truth, and for once in his life, Daryl was going to take what he wanted. Grabbing Rick’s hands as he forced him into the same hold he had been placed, Daryl’s eyes narrowed into slits as he growled into Rick’s ear,

_**“Ya sure about that Rick,** _

_**cause I’ll tell you this, I won’t stop Rick…** _

_**I won’t stop until your legs are shaking and the fucking neighbors know my name”!** _


End file.
